deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou/Abilities
Skills 'Special/Unique Skills' *Menu(1-1) This skill is mainly an amalgamation of the skills every reincarnated person and hero receives upon arriving in this world plus a slight boost. But in exchange, it takes up some of the room a person has for unique skills **Storage; unlimited and timeless. Truly infinite, Satou used it to store enough water inside for an actual tsunami. In addition to that, in some cases, satou can work with items while they are in storage such as reading books or separating certain mixtures. **Map; expandable/shown if areas are explored, also shows a list of locations of those who were tagged as important by satou. **Radar; similar to Map, but shows indicators and other information. Is capable of differentiating between foes, neutral parties and people of special interest. **Search; Expands the map in an area you have not yet explored. It automatically reveals the entire name area and will show the position and the status in real time of all those in the area as long as they don't leave the area for the entirety since All map exploration was activated. **List; able to edit self-info.(ie. skill column, name column, title column, etc. But not Health, Stamina and MP) This can fool any {Status Check} like skill or ability except Insight **Pad Allows Satou to write down his thoughts and contains photocopy capabilities in addition to allowing Satou to use it like a search engine for books that he reads in AR. **AR is also known as Reality. Has the ability to photograph and scan structures. **Column has a list in the AR that shows all the spells that Satou has ever used and simply reading the spell causes it to be cast without the use of chant. **{Recipe Column} details the construction process of all the items ever made by Satou in the AR, ranging from improvised weapons to magic potions. **{Self Status} Same ability as that owned by others from japan, but unlike them it is unable to dictate how basic ability points (like Strength and Vitality) are distributed **It is an amalgamation of [Appraisal and {Status Check]. Its the same as other people's Check} but unlike them he is also able to see their health, stamina , nd MP and it can detect if a person is using a skill or ability to lie or hide about their status. It also has the same skills as appraisal in terms of determining the status and capability of items. **[Clock The menu also comes with a clock and a calendar. However it is set to earth time rather than current world time (current world in LN), so it often causes confusion. **loot If Satou and/or his allies were to kill every enemy within the range of {All-Map Exploration}, all items that remain that could even be of remote use is automatically put into Satou's inventory. **Log informs him of any direct action against him and informs him if he gains any skill or title **He has separate rules on how skills and how many skill points are gained. Unlike others, he only needs to successfully perform an active action to gain the relevant skills and only needs to be in a situation where passive skills are useful to gain such skills. and unlike others he is always guaranteed 10 skill points per level. **[Unknown In addition to what is above, he also has separate rules in regards to titles as well. Where in most require either a special action or to do simple actions many times to gain a specific title. Satou only needs to do the required action once halfway in order to receive the title in question. **Unknown Satou also has the unusual ability to pierce through space and spatial barriers with his bare hands. **Integration Many different spells that require some sort of control or command can be controlled via the menu. *Arrangement Awakened when he built a workshop inside the royal capital and defeated the shards of the demon god. This allows both him and those who willingly acknowledge Satou as their commanding officer the ability to teleport to domains that Satou owns. The ability is near-cost-less and is powerful enough to teleport him across dimensions. *Creation(1-1, 13-1) *Indestructible(1-1) Upon death, Satou is momentarily turned into a ghost form from which he can still interact with the environment. Then he is moved to the world between life and death, after which his body is reinstated and he is moved back to the location he died. This skill does not protect against soul destroying attacks. *Map Exploration (one use) shows all beings in the vicinity on Map. None divine version Is added to the magic list upon use. *Shower (three uses) brings down a meteor shower in front of the user that negates all authorities and destroys all enemies. A non-divninity destroying version is added to the magic list upon the first use. Previous Skills The Use of Points: 1859 (6.00%) The Remaining Points: 29141 (94.00%) Total Amount of Points: 31000 Weapon Skills (61P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(3-8) * Bow (1-9) * Sword (Lv10) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(6-2) * (Lv1) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * Sword (1-10) * Axe (1-10) * Hatchet (1-10) * Hammer (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * hammer (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) 'Physical Combat Skills' (255P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Attack (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Courage (1-9) * Art (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Bash (Lv5) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Splitter (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Battle (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Destruction (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Wielding (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Attack (Lv10) (3-8)(6-2) * Eye (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Blow (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Edge (Lv10) (6-3) * Spear Attack (Lv10) (6-3) * Slash (Lv10) (7-20) * Edge (Lv10) (7-21) * Anti-Personnel Battle (Lv10) (8-23) * Edge Cannon (Lv10) (9-29)~(10-23) * Penetration (Lv10) (11-19) * Strike (Lv10) (11-19) * Ninjutsu 'Tactical Skills' (60P) * (Lv10) (1-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-12)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) 'Motion Skills' (90P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Dimensional Maneuver (Lv10) (1-4) * Strength (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-14) * Drive (Lv10) (7-7) * Shrink (Lv10) (7-20) * Spacewalk (9-23) * Drive (Lv10) (9-31) * (Lv10)(17-45) 'Magic-Based/Supportive Skills' (91P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) * Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) * Healing (Lv10) (6-22) * Vision (Lv1) (7-4) * Perception (Lv10) (7-8) * Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Seer (Lv10) (9-18) * Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) * Magic(13-31) * Chant(13-Intermission 1) * Thought (Thread Think)(14-12) * Magic Usage (Background Cast)(14-12) * Seer(15-8) * Telepathy(16-12) * Flame(16-63) * Light Armor(16-78) 'Magic-Invoking Skills' (160P) * Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Prayer (1-4) * Magic: Demon (1-9) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (2-1) * Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) * Contract (3-3) * Magic (3-4) * Magic (5-9) * Magic (Lv10) (6-7) * Order (6-Intermission 5) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic (9-13) * Magic (9-19) * Magic: House Fairy (10-18) * Magic (13-Intermission 1) * Magic: Garleon Belief (14-5) * Magic (14-Intermission 1) * Magic (Lv10) (15-9) * Magic: Zaikuon Belief (15-26) * Magic: Demon (CH 11) * Magic: Demon (CH 12) 'Resistance/Tolerance Skills' (264P) * Resistance (MNG-CH 12) * Eye Resistance (MNG-CH 11) * Resistance (MNG-CH 12) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) * Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) * Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) * Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) * Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) * Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) * Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) * Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) * Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) * Resistance (LV 10) (14-6)(14-7) * Resistance 'Manufacturing/Crafting Skills' (150P) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-4) * Craft (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH)(7CH) * Creation (Lv10) (1-4)(6-10) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH(7CH) * (Lv10) (4-9) * (Lv10) (4-9) * Reinforcement (Lv10) (6-3) * Creation (Lv10) (6-4) * (Lv10) (6-10) * (Lv10) (6-10) * Carving (Lv10) (6-10) * Tools Creation (Lv10) (6-10) * Crafting (7-12) * Crafting (Lv10) (8-5) * (Lv10) (8-12) * (Lv10) (8-21) 'Academic Skills' (111P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Knowledge (1-4) * Language (Lv10) (1-5) * Language (Lv5) (1-9)(7-13) * (Lv10) (2-2) * Inference (2-6) * (Lv10) (3-8) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-2)(6-2) * Tribe Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Scales Tribe Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Language (Lv10) (5-4)(6-10) * Dissection (6-2) * (Lv5) (6-14)(7CH) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv10) (8-26) * Language (Lv1) (8-25) * Language (Lv5) (9-10) * Language (Lv3) (9-11) * Regions Language (14-6) * Country Language (14-22) * Language (14-27) * of Gods Language (14-32) * Language (14-46) * National Language (Lv1) (16-16) * Language (Lv1) (16-27) 'Artistic Skills' (43P) * Sing (1-4) * Painting (1-4) * Game (1-4) * (Lv3) (2-7)▼(6-2) * Twister (Lv10) (6-1) * Talking (Lv10) (6-1) * Performance (Lv10) (6-6)(6-7) * Acting (6-22) * (Lv10) (8-5)(9-1-) * Dance (8-11) 'Business/Profession Skills' (70P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-6) * (Lv10) (1-6) * Face (Lv5) (1-7)(6-2) * Nonchalant (1-8) * Lv5 (1-8)▼(6-2) * (Lv5) (1-8)(6-2) * Service (Lv5) (2-3)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-22)(6CH)(7CH) 'Labor Skills' (75P) * Camping (1-4) * Washing (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-13) * Farming (1-4) * Harvest (1-4) * Weeding (1-4) * Lumbering (1-4) * Cleaning (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-7)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Service (3-4) * Carriage (4-3) * Transport * (Lv5) (4-6)(6-2) * Packing (5-14) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) * (Lv10) (6-15) * Mount-riding (6-15) * Taming (9-26) * Training (9-26) 'Labyrinth/Dungeon Skills' (59P) * Release (Lv10) (2-10)◎(3-8) * Usage (Lv5) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10) * (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Chest Unlock (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Box (Lv4) (3-5)(5-2) 'Stealth Type Skills' (150P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) * Ears (Lv10)(1-6)(6-2) * (Lv10)(1-9) * Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) * The Scenes (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-6) * (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * Conspiracy (2-6) * Charge (2-6) * Destruction (Lv10) (6-33) * (Lv10) (7-19) * (Lv10) (7-19) * Steps (Lv10) (7-19) * Voice (Lv10) (8-20) * Inhibition (13-9) * Essence Concealment (13-9) * Essence Camouflage (13-9) * Camouflage (13-9) * Detection (13-9) * Essence Distribution Perception (13-9) * Magic Essence Camouflage Detection (13-9) * (Lv10) (14-46) * Unlock (MNG-CH 18) *Plunder (16-36) 'Speciality/Unique Skills' (130P) * Condemnation (2-6) * (Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) * Technique (4-10) * Talk (4-10) * Seduction (4-10) * Search (Lv10) (6-3) * Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) * Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) * View (Lv10) (6-32) * Eye (Lv10) (6-32) * at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) * Vision (Lv10) (7-3) * Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) * Skill (8-22) * (Lv10) (9-23) * (Lv10) (10-29) * [ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill * Inducement (13-10) * (Lv10) (14-6)(14-7) * Hearing (14-8) * Projection (15-6) * Oracle(15-27) * Control (Lv10)(16-12) * Control(16-12) Notable Spells *Shower *Map Exploration *Control (Original) *World (Forbidden) *Any Object (Forbidden) *Heal (Intermediate) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Engtangle (Space Magic) (15-1) *Perforation (Forbidden) *of Resist Fire (14-6) *Magic (Intermediate) *Charge (water magic) (15-2) *Canopy *to Diamond (Original) *Clairhearing *Magic) *(Space Magic) *Gate (Space Magic) *Condense *Kingdom (13-Intermission 1) *Safe House *Cube *Deodorant *Ash (Forbidden) *Banishing Laser (Forbidden) *Control (Original) *Kuro (Original) (14-3) *Shot (CH 12) *(Original) *Illusion (Original) *of Genesis (Original/Forbidden) *Armor (Intermediate) *Shield (Intermediate) *Sword (Intermediate) *Flame (Forge) *Life (Original) (14-12) *Art *Control (Original) *Look (15-6) *Cancel (Original) *Control (Original) *(Intermediate) *Force Transfer Rev (14-12) *AED (Original) (15-10) *Respiration (Original) (15-10) *Control (Original) *Voice (15-1) *Hand (Intermediate) *Sword (Original) *Drain (Intermediate) *Transfer (Intermediate) *Wall (Wall) *Down (Forbidden) (15-43) *Magic (Advanced) *Force (Original) (14-44) *Possession (Advanced) (15-9) *(Original) *Laser (Advanced) *Guard (13-Intermission 1) *Water *Dive (Forbidden) (15-13) *Recording (14-36) *Arrow *Stun (Original) *View *Divide (Advanced) (14-11) *(Extra Clairvoyance) (14-11) *Blade (14-31) *Message *Stun *Signal *Knead (Original) (14-28) *Intrude (Forbidden) (15-13) *Record (Original) *Charge (forest magic)(15-2) *an Object *Telephone *Forming (15-44) *Eyes (Intermediate) *Translate *Heal *Control (Forbidden) (14-20) *Inferno (Forbidden) Current Skills None Trivia * Satou states in volume 6 that he could cover 10 km in under 90 seconds, at a time when he didn't have speed enhancing skills. Category:Abilities Category:Satou